


Tea With Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux takes his little brother to his favorite tea house and learns something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Techie

“This is my favorite tea house on this planet. I make a point of stopping here whenever we come for a landing.” Hux smiled as he stopped in front of the small establishment, hands behind his back. He turned to look over at his little brother, smiling as he tilted his head towards the door. “Shall we dine in here?” he asked.

Techie stepped forward to stand beside his brother, his eyes focusing briefly on the sign of the tea house before looking back at the other Hux. “If you'd like,” he said with a small smile, “I've never been anywhere in years, you know. I trust you, brother.”

The two were out of uniform, enjoying a few hours away from the First Order and the conflicts and rules that all of it contained. Techie wore a long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and his brother wore a button down shirt with black slacks; the two still as different as night and day save for a few similar facial features and their red hair. Techie's was allowed to be loose now that he was off of the ship, no longer forced to keep it braided or held back with a clip at the back of his neck.

Hux smiled and opened the door for him, a bell ringing as the two stepped into the tea house. An older Human woman greeted them, smiling brightly when she saw Hux. “The usual?” she asked.

“For two this time,” he said with a nod. They were led to a room in the back and set down at a covered table. Hux smiled at his little brother as a metallic tray tower was set down in the middle by a Twi'lek server, each layer laden with small pastries and tea cakes. “The serves are stupid but the food is delicious.”

Techie frowned at his brother's words as the server poured their tea in small porcelain cups rimmed with silver. “Why are they stupid?”

“They don't even speak Basic!” Hux sniffed. Techie watched as their server walked away, giggling to himself as he shook his head. “What's so funny?”

“He said 'may Spice salt your wounds'!” Techie giggled into his cup.

“How do you know that?”

“He said it with his lekku,” Techie explained. He hummed happily as he finished his cup, swinging his legs a little under the table. “This tea tastes really nice!”

“You can speak Twi'leki?” Hux asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Techie chirped. He smiled as the server approached several minutes later, happily speaking in Twi'leki to him. The server's behavior and posture changed, becoming much more relaxed around them. He smiled more, moving his lekku around freely as he spoke with Techie. In the end he nodded, leaving them again at a much faster pace. Techie looked back at his brother and smiled, “he's getting us more tea and more of those cakes with the blackberries!” he said. “He said he won't charge for the cakes. They're going to be fresh from the ovens too!”

“...Why?”

“Because I asked him nicely what his favorite cakes were and he told me the blackberry ones.”

“You are far kinder to them than you should be. They're just Aliens.”

“They're living beings,” Techie countered, his body tensing up.

The two fell silent as the server returned with the tea and a plate of the cakes. He and Techie exchanged a few more words before he bowed his head and left them alone. Hux waited until they were alone, watching the way Techie stiffly refilled their cups and took a few cakes for himself.

“Are you angry with me?”

“I wish you would be kinder to Aliens.”

“Why?”

“Because!”

Hux waited patiently for some kind of explanation. When none was forthcoming he sighed and leaned forward, placing a hand over Techie's and giving it a gentle squeeze. “If you do not wish to tell me why you understand them...” he began.

“When I was taken by the slavers...they put me in a room with their other captives. Among them was a Twi'lek girl. She had pretty magenta skin and she was so nice to me. She even shared what little food we were given with me to help the both of us make it as long as we did down there,” Techie began. He paused a moment, picking up to drink from his teacup before setting it down again.

“Ma-Ma bought the both of us. Later she told us that she only did it because then the next time she bought a slave she'd get a discount. She tried to make us choose which of us would die. We refused. She had both of us beaten. We still refused.

In the end she flipped a coin. She skinned my friend alive.”

“Bren...” Hux whispered.

“I wouldn't stop crying. It made her furious when I didn't stop when she told me to. That's when...that's when she took her thumbs and...”

Hux reached out and took both of his brother's hands, squeezing them gently to stop him from continuing. “It's okay,” he promised.

“I'm sorry, brother.”

Hux rubbed the back of his hands with his thumbs in comfort. “I...will be kinder to them. For you,” he promised. His little brother smiled sadly, nodding his head.

“Thank you, brother. I would like that.”

The two settled down after that, spending a peaceful time with each other at the little tea house. Techie was even able to convince Hux to let him buy a box of his favorite tea cakes to bring back and share with Phasma and Mitaka back on the ship.


End file.
